


Maybe you should make me

by conspicuously_empty



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conspicuously_empty/pseuds/conspicuously_empty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically picks up where episode 1.09 left us hanging</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe you should make me

“Maybe you should make me”. If courteous, caring Nicole wasn’t already enticing enough, flirty Nicole with a come-hither look and voice, followed by the brightest smile, broke any of Waverly’s last resolve. She had to kiss her again, and did just that. For a moment she got to experience what it feels like to be on top of Nicole and taking the lead. For a very brief moment.

Nicole wanted more, yearned to get Waverly under her and enjoy the gift that had fallen into her lap. Not allowing their lips to part she sat up and pushed Waverly into the cushions on the other end of the couch. She hoisted Waverly’s leg around her hips and ground down, her kisses and hands got the best of her. Nicole noticed of less and less smiles interrupted the touching of their lips. They were going so fast, too fast, and she slowed her kiss, paused, hovering over Waverly’s waiting mouth. One slow kiss was all she managed before her body took over again and she desperately ground down into Waverly. Ensuring that sweet mouth couldn’t escape hers she held onto Waverly’s chin. Their surroundings fell away and all that was left were kisses and hips meeting each other. One simple message from Nicole’s brain did get through the haze of lust, “Don’t smother this fragile and brazen woman”.

The undulating between Waverly’s legs and the wandering hands, seemingly everywhere at once, created so much sweet friction her body would surely combust anytime now. Their combined grinding and heavy breathing also created another kind of heat. Waverly felt sweat beginning to cover her body. The woolen sweater and scarf became too much. Nicole probably wasn’t any more comfortable in her coarse cotton uniform. A war between needing more kisses and needing to escape the sweater waged inside Waverly.

Nicole noticed Waverly’s kisses becoming more hesitant, less enthusiastic. When Waverly nudged her to back up, she pulled away immediately. Here we go. Reality has caught up to Wave and she doesn’t want this after all. Putting as much distance between her and Waverly, Nicole tried to compose herself. Straightening her shirt she decidedly did not look at Waverly. How did this button come undone?

Waverly sat up and pulled her sweater over her head. She didn’t bother taking off the scarf first. It would get caught in the sleeves and just follow to wherever the sweater might land. Not that Waverly cared. Once her head was free Nicole wasn’t there to kiss her anymore though. She wasn’t in touching distance at all. Nicole had disappeared to the farthest side of the couch making herself smaller than she was. Appearing smaller even than Waverly. Where did those four inches height difference go? And why was Nicole so far away? Waverly noticed the tight grip her hands had on her sweater. She was clutching it against her chest. Her heaving chest. She gasped, going from panting to holding her breath. Did she do something wrong?

Nicole caught Waverly’s protective body language. She had craved and admired Waverly from afar. She had finally gotten to hold her, however briefly, and now everything got torn from her grasp. The sweet memory suffered corruption by the abrupt ending. Sweet kisses now left an unwelcome aftertaste. She felt disgusted with herself. Unsure what to do, and at a loss for words, she slapped her thighs, stood, straightened her pants, and stalked across the room towards the door. Waverly’s voice stopped her before she could touch the doorknob.

“Wait! Where are you going?”

“Outside.”

The silence in the room made Nicole cringe. Waverly couldn’t respond, stunned by confusion. But Nicole wouldn’t know why because she refused to turn around. Both women felt similar pangs of pain and the sting of rejection.

“You just get up and leave me like this? After kissing me senseless? What is going on?”

“I’m giving you space”, Nicole whispered.

Waverly frowned, “Why would I want space? I just told you that I want to do you. No wait. That you are what I want to do. Ugh. I told you that I want you after basically jumping you. And I let you kiss me and I kissed you back. I don’t want space. That’s the last thing I want.” At that Nicole turned around at last, eyes wide open.

“I just needed some room to take off my sweater. I was hot. You made me hot. What we did made me hot, like, in my sweater got too warm for what we did. I wanted to take it off.” Waverly stopped mid-rant to look up. Carrying a squeak in her voice, she winced, “Do you need space. Oh my God I did jump this on you. I jumped you. I am sorry, I…” Nicole’s warm hands covered her own. Waverly loosened her grip on her sweater. Worrying her lip Waverly looked up. She found even warmer eyes meeting her own.

“I make you hot?” Nicole asked, and her perfect teeth and charming dimple appeared. Waverly could only blush. They sat back down and like an unspoken agreement sat as close to each other as possible, still holding hands. Waverly finally gathered herself enough, albeit too late, and quipped, “Of course you do, Officer Hot.”


End file.
